The Chosen One
by DevilGirl5
Summary: Hiei has a girl that is a chosen one. Can she stop the evil or become a part of it? Will her brother and friends help her when she needs it the most? Mpreg Pairings KH KY YK KB
1. My Thoughts

The Chosen One

(Amy) Hey everyone, I know it has taken me forever to repost this story but I have totally redone this story. I'm hoping to have made it better than the last version.

(Hiei) She has been mulling over this story for a while now, trying to figure out how to redo it so that it meets up with the rest of her stories of great writing.

(Amy) Now that I have started redoing this story, I shall post each chapter as I complete them. In truth, I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have plenty of other things that call my attention now and then.

(Hiei) Now onto the redone chapter one

Chapter One: My Thoughts

Many things have changed since the Dark Tournament. Everyone has changed including me. Yusuke is married to Keiko, Kuwabara has married my sister Yukina, and his sister Shizuru is not married yet. We move freely between the three worlds now, as we are all very powerful demons, half demons, and humans. Kurama moved out of his human mother's house two years ago into a cottage in the woods away from everyone so that no innocence humans are harmed when they are practicing their powers or are attacked.

Around 2:30 in the morning, I'm sitting outside on the balcony railing staring up at the moon. It is such a beautiful peaceful evening and I just can't sleep for some reason. I always feel so calm staring at the moon, Kurama is currently sleeping in our bed. I know I don't seem like the type to settle down or even fall in love with someone but it did happen. I fell hard for the fox, I love him with everything I am, and I don't know what I would do without him. A pair of arms wrapped around my chest pulling me back into a firm chest behind me.

"Hiei, what are you doing up this late?" asks Kurama kissing my exposed neck.

"Thinking, you're supposed to be asleep right now, don't you have work in the morning," I answer him. Kurama works from home most of the time as a designer of anything that can be built but sometimes he has to go into the office for meetings that he can't avoid.

"Thinking about what Hiei" Kurama breathes against my skin sending a shiver down my spine. "Don't hide things from me Hiei; if we want this relationship to work we can't keep secrets from each other."

"I know Kurama," I whisper while turning and tilting my head to look up at him. I'm as tall as he is but right now, he is taller because I'm sitting down. "I have morning sickness and I'm not sure what it could mean."

"Are you alright?" asks Kurama his voice wavering with a hint of panic laced with concern. "Please, don't let there be anything majorly wrong with you Hiei!" He grips me tighter and pulls me closer to his chest as he sticks his head into the junction between my neck and collarbone.

"Don't worry Kurama, nothing is wrong, I might have a small demon cold. I was just thinking it might be something else but there is no way for that to happen. Especially because I am a man that it can't happen to me," I tell him hoping to calm him down. I don't want him to panic and start worrying about me. He has other issues to worry about, even though I have been thinking about this since he came into his mating cycle on his sixteenth birthday in his human form.

"Oh thank god! Please don't scare me like that," breathes Kurama as I nod my head in response. "Come Hiei, let's go back to bed. Perhaps I can help you sleep." Kurama lets go and turns to walk back into our room. I watch him for a little while before slipping off the railing and following him into the room.

I smile as he slips into bed pulling the covers back and waiting for me to join him. I slip into bed and right up next to him. Who would have thought me to bottom? We share the position and even though we switch each time we make love. I can't help but wonder if something that only happens to females has happened to me.

"Dwell on it no longer night Hiei. Sleep and perhaps the answer will come after you get a good night's sleep," whispers Kurama wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his body. "I love you so much Hiei."

"I love you fox," I whisper into his ear as he drifts off back to sleep. I love him with everything I am and so much more. I rest my head back on the pillow and close my eyes. Perhaps Kurama is right, that sleep will do me some good, and maybe afterwards I can find out my answer.

I wake up to the even breathing of my lover. Kurama is still sleeping. I think I'll go for a walk to clear my mind and maybe figure out if what I think is true or not. I slip out of bed, hoping not to disturb Kurama's sleep. I glance at the clock that Kurama keeps in the bedroom. It's eight in the morning right now, and Kurama has to be up by ten so he can be ready to go by eleven to in for the meeting at one.

I walk downstairs and leave a note on the kitchen table for Kurama to see, I avoid eating anything because my stomach is making me feel nauseated and I don't think I can eat anything without throwing it back up in a few minutes. I walk out the back door and go down the steps and into the beautiful backyard. I pick up speed as I walk into the forest and by the time, I reach the trees I'm flitting into the treetops and letting my speed overwhelm me as my thoughts speed up as well.

"Am I pregnant…?" I whisper out into the woods maybe hoping that nature will answer me. Although, I'm not sure how I would react if I were to find out that I am. Even though I'm suspecting it, I just don't know how I will handle the information once I come across it.

I twist my body to avoid being hit by a knife aiming for my stomach. A demon jumps up into my line of view and smiles at me. He throws another knife at my stomach but I catch it and toss it back. The demon disappears and reappears behind me. Before I have the chance to turn around to dodge his attack again –he places a knife to my neck and wraps his other arm around my stomach. He breathes into my ear "You _**are**_ pregnant Forbidden Child. I'm going to _**kill**_ the child before it has a chance to be born." My entire body freezes as the words sink in that I'm carrying Kurama's child and that this demon wants to kill my innocent child before it gets a chance at life.

The demon screams in pain and drops me. I jump down the trees to the bottom and land lightly. "HIEI" screams Kurama running up next to me. "Are you alright? I felt the demon and came as fast as I could. You're not hurt are you?" Kurama stands in front of me as the demon turns to look at the two of us. "I'm fine, he didn't do any damage," I growl out shifting my weight to one foot as I lean down ready to attack the demon.

"Don't, you don't have your sword" speaks Kurama before stepping forward and addressing the demon. "Leave now or die." The demon laughs as he launches towards us, jumping into the air, and aiming another knife at my stomach. Kurama lashes his rose whip out, knocking the knife out of its path, and embed itself into a tree. Kurama jumps up into the air and whips his rose whip back and forth trying to catch this demon. The demon dodges and throws tow more knifes my way but I easily move out of the way because he is too far away from me to be able to pin me down. I pick up a rock from the ground and throw it at the demon distracting him long enough for Kurama to transform into Youko Kurama and attack.

Yoko Kurama smiles as the vines climb up the trees, spring out, and wrap themselves around the demon. "Y-You're the de-demon, Y-Yoko Kur-Kurama" stutters out the demon struggling to get free from the vines.

"Hn, took you long enough to figure that out" I growl from my spot a few feet below him.

"Hiei, don't agonize the poor demon" smiles Yoko Kurama from his spot standing on a tree limb a few feet away from the demon.

"Just finish the job, my stomach has finally settled and I would like something to eat," I state turning to walk away as the demons scream echoes throughout the forest. Kurama lands besides me and we both walk back to the house. I stop to gaze at the garden Kurama has growing in his backyard. The things Kurama can get plants to do in both of his forms is amazing. A perfect place to raise children if I took what the demon said for the truth.

We return into the house and for the next two months, nothing out of the ordinary happens. No, demons attack proclaiming I'm pregnant and they want to kill it. I wonder if that demon had me mixed up with some other demon. No, that's not possible he called me the forbidden child. If anything that demon must have been drugged up.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

I don't move from my spot and ignore the doorbell ringing. I have other things to be concerned over besides Kurama is already going to answer the door. I think I will sit back and just listen in on who is coming here. "Hello Kazuma and Shizuru I didn't know you guys were coming here today. Please come in" speaks Kurama. Great the moron is here, I don't think I want to talk to him or his sister.

"Don't even think about leaving Hiei" barks Shizuru grabbing my arm and keeping me in the room. "We are here to see you after all."

"Whatever you have to say, just say it and go," I say turning to look at the two of them. Shizuru frowns as the moron tells Kurama to go far enough away that he would not be able to hear what they had to say but in distance to feel spirit pressure going up. Kurama agrees and walks out of the house. I growl as the two sit down and wait for me to do the same. "Tell me now before I kill you for making Kurama leave."

"We know you and Kurama are together in the sense of lovers, so we can guess how it happened to a certain level but you'll have to explain to us something" starts Kuwabara pointing right at me.

"Tell us about your two demon powers and how you got them?" asks Shizuru flipping her hair back.

"I am part fire demon and part ice demon. My mother was an Ice Demon. I'm the Forbidden Child does that work for you" I growl out wanting Kurama to come back and get rid of these idiots for me. I can't stand them. "Now get on with it, I don't have all day to listen to you."

"Calm down Shorty, it's just that I have been feeling two spirit energies from you for the past two months and now I know why. Yukina is you sister right?" asks Kuwabara. I don't have a clue as to why he wants to know something like that. I wonder what the point is to bring up my sister in all of this.

"Hn" I don't say anything more because I just don't feel like it. If he doesn't understand, what it means than that is his fault and not mine.

"We'll take that as a yes, this means to us is that you are pregnant" speaks Shizuru as if she is giving someone a weather report. She has to be joking, there is no way I can be pregnant.

"Quit joking with me, I don't take jokes very well" I growl out moving to flare my spirit energy to bring home Kurama.

"We are not joking, I see two energies inside of you, and one is the child you are carrying. If you want we can tell Kurama for you" speaks Kuwabara smiling as I finally accept the fact that these two idiots can't be lying about something this serious.

"So it's true, what that demon said was right...Kurama _**did**_ get me pregnant" I groan and watch as Kuwabara flares his spirit energy and a few minutes later Kurama walks back into the house. I walk up to him and hug him tightly. I'm not sure how I should tell him. I mean we haven't even talked about mating yet and by the laws of the Makai; children can't be born to anyone unless they are a mated pair. "I have something important to tell you." I whisper into his chest as Kuwabara and Shizuru excuse themselves from the house to give us privacy.

"Thanks to the fact that my mother was an Ice Demon from the Valley of the Glaciers, I can now get pregnant and give birth" I start telling him. I feel like crying because this will be the first time I acknowledge the fact that I'm from that blasted place. Kurama rubs circles on my back to calm me down. I know I'm overreacting but what else can I do at this moment. I'm two months pregnant and I'm not mated to the father of my child.

"Hush Hiei, everything will be alright," whispers Kurama picking me up and bringing me to our bedroom. He places me on the bed and lies down next to me. "No it won't, I'm pregnant and un-mated. You know what that means in the Makai." I shudder out and he pulls me close to his body and whispers into my ear that we'll just have to mate so our child will not be sought after or taken from us. I fall asleep listening to him whispering in my ear.

I wake up to the quite talking's of Kurama and Genkai. I can tell Kurama is talking to Genkai on the phone. "It's easy to explain how the demon knew; the demon either had that sort of spirit awareness, or knew that a child, from the Forbidden Child would be very powerful." Genkai states, over the phone.

"I see, but where would he get that kind of information. No one knows what would happen if Hiei gives birth to a child unless there is something out there that talks about it" speaks Kurama with a bit of fear in his voice.

"There is a legend that a girl born from the Forbidden Child, that if used for evil could destroy the Spirit World, but if used for good, she will protect it." States Genkai sounding as if she knew this would happen eventually because of whom I am. "So says the demon Reima."

"Hiei will be alright, right?" asks Kurama his voice wavering in control.

"Who knows what is going to happen?" speaks Genkai sounding tired and old. "One thing is for sure. Hiei will be targeted by other demons further down the road because of this and so won't your child."

"I'll protect and so won't everyone else. Hiei can also protect himself from harm. I'm just afraid that something might actually happen to him. I can't lose him" I hear Kurama say before I drift off back to sleep.

(Amy) Well how do you guys like this new and improved version of chapter one. It's contains the same things as before but is much more bigger with more detail to things. Yay me!

(Hiei) She worked hard on this chapter and will be working on the next one just as hard. Therefore, you had better review for her or else I'll kill you.

(Amy) Hiei play nice, or else you won't be allowed here anymore.


	2. The Lies and the Truth

The Chosen One

(Amy) Well I'm back up and I just want to remind you all that I do not own Yu *Yu* Hakusho and in no way making money off from this.

(Hiei) She just wishes she owned the series because Kurama and I would have ended up as a couple. Authoress just loves to torture her characters.

(Kurama) Yes, that may be true, but she loves to improve her own writing skills along with our misery.

(Amy) I will not hit them; I will not hit them, anyone onto the second chapter redone. Oh yeah I've changed this up because I want to use the truth of the backgrounds of the characters instead of making them up.

Chapter Two: The Lies and the Truth

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

I wonder who that could be at this late night. Hiei is sleeping because he is going to need all the rest he can get. Being pregnant takes its toll on him if he is moving out of bed this late in his pregnancy. I can't bother him too much or else he'll lose more energy. The baby absorbs an obscene amount of his energy and I have to supply him with my own or else it would kill him.

I walk up to the door and open it to find a demon staring down at me. I wonder what this demon wants from us. He either knows that Hiei is pregnant or guessed it while he was passing by and decided to make a house call to see if it was true. The man has black hair and blue eyes; he's wearing a cloak and jeans. He seems to be dressed up like Hiei. I wonder if he was part of the group of thieves Hiei was raised by.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask the man watching as he tries to see into the room. There is something off with this demon; I wonder why he would come here. He must know about Hiei or about something along that line. Word travels fast in the Makai, Spirit, and Human world.

"Yes, I believe you can. My name is Nark and I believe that Hiei the imeko lives here. Or so I have been told by other demons in this area" speaks the man bowing slightly to me. So he refers to Hiei as the boy of fire instead of the Forbidden Child. I wonder what his reason of coming here to speak about Hiei is; he either must want something from Hiei or wants to kill him. "I am happy to hear that my son did not die when he was thrown off the floating Island of the Glacial Village."

"I'm not sure of what to make of you claiming to be Hiei's father, perhaps if you told me something other than common knowledge, something only Hiei and few others would know" I say not moving from the doorway, Hiei has told me everything about his past a little over a year ago. I can gauge what this man says is true or not and if he is lying I'll attack him. "Prove to me you are who you say you are."

"I met a Koorime girl, and I fell in love with her. One night I got her pregnant with Hiei and Yukina, but the villagers weren't so happy with this. We were thrown out of the Valley of the Glaciers. She bared the twins, and soon left me with them to go back to the village. I raised Hiei and Yukina for 3 years. One day, I was frozen and they were separated from me, I'm not sure about Yukina, but Hiei was kidnapped by other fire demons." Nark was nearly crying as he finished.

I see, so he is lying to me, some of it is true but he is lying about being Hiei and Yukina's father and of the fact that he met and loved their mother. He must have a reason to lie to me about something like that. As if I wouldn't know about Hiei's past, he told me when we became an official couple. I remember that night so clearly; to learn everything there is to know about the man I am in love with.

Flashback:

"I was born to a woman named Hina of the floating Island of Glacial Village. She had left the village, made love to a fire demon, and conceived his children. My mother Hina loved my sister and I both so much that when an elder of the village ordered that I be thrown off the cliff she tried to fight against them. Ree, a friend of my mother's gave me one of the tears she shed and told me that if I came back to kill them to kill her first."

"They called me Hiei the imeko meaning the boy of fire. Ree tossed me off the floating Island to my death somehow I survived. I was found by Bandits and raised by them but I loved fighting too much and they grew weary of me. They shunned me not to long afterwards; I fought against demons that wanted my mother's jewel until one day I lost it."

"I took off to find Shigure, a man that could implant the Jagan Eye. I needed that eye to find my stone and to find the Glacial Village. He agreed to implant it and I never experienced the high intense pain of the implant before or ever again. Shigure decided to let me stay with him during my healing time even though I wanted to leave and he taught me his sword style."

"A few days after having the Jagan Eye, I found the Glacial Village, the place of my birth and my banishment. When I got there, I realized that their hearts were frozen solid that they had already died. Ree lead me to the tomb of my mother and told me that after her son was thrown off the floating island she committed suicide. Ree also told me that my twin sister left the island but she didn't know why. I spent the rest of my time finding her and I did. You know the rest of the story because you are in it" speaks Hiei to me. (A/N: All Information dealing with Hiei's background comes for the people who made the show.)

"I thank you Hiei for telling me. As you know over a thousand years ago, I was born…" I start to speak of my past.

End Flashback:

"I will be right back," I say moving into the house and up the stairs to wake Hiei up. "I'll be right here," Nark smiles from the doorway, as if he knows what is going to happen next. I won't tell him that I figured out what he told me was a lie and that I know it is one. We shall see what Hiei makes of this situation and what he wants to do about it.

"Hiei, wake up, there's someone down in our doorway that claims to be your father," I whisper into Hiei's ear. "I already know he is lying but I want you to help me handle this, just acknowledge that he lied and I can take care of the rest." I let Hiei get up and help him dress, and together we go downstairs to the doorway. Hiei looks the man up and down but doesn't say a word to the man waiting for him to speak first. Wanting to make sure to catch his lie, so that he may go back to sleep soon and let Kurama kill the damn demon that interrupt his sleep.

"Hiei, my boy!" Nark seems overjoyed to know that Hiei is ok for being pregnant. I wonder what it is he is planning now. "I'm so glad I get to see my son for the first time in a very long time." Nark smiles and moves to hug Hiei but Hiei takes a step back and to the side hiding half behind me.

"I don't know what you want, but I have never seen you before in my life. I can definitely tell you that you are not my father. Leave now or Kurama will kill you. I don't have time to be messing with lying demons. I'm going back to sleep Kurama, when you are done here come to bed" speaks Hiei before turning around and walking up the stairs towards our bedroom.

"Well you heard the man leave or die," I state staring at Nark whose mouth is wide open. He honestly thought he could get away with what he told me. Please don't tell me this demon is another one sent out to harm my Hiei. I won't let these bastards get near him. They will never take him or our child from me.

"Fine, I'll just kill you and Hiei," growls Nark lunging at me. I side step him, bring out my Rose Whip, and whip him to pieces before he could turn around and attack me again. I destroy the left over parts before walking back up the stairs to our bedroom. Upon entering the room, I see Hiei fast asleep. The baby steals most of his energy from him and it is hard for him to do much without falling asleep anymore.

I join Hiei in bed after locking up our home. Someday the demons will stop coming to try and off Hiei and our child. I guess I just have to wait for the time to come.

(Amy) Another chapter redone and much better than the original, I wonder how many I can get done and how long it will take me to get them all done.

(Kurama) I just hope Hiei doesn't die before or after he gives birth to the baby.

(Hiei) You already know the answer to that, so why must you even hope.

(Amy) Ahh, he just wants the new readers to feel special, well tune in for the next redone chapter.


	3. Next Generation Dark Tournament

The Chosen One

(Amy) I'm back with another chapter redone. My god I'm half way done now, Yay me!

(Hiei) Hn, it just means you need to work harder at your job.

(Kurama) Hiei, be nice she is working hard on this. She sometimes does this over her own homework which should come first.

(Amy) I don't own Yu *Yu* Hakusho, and now onto the chapter.

Chapter Three: Next Generation Dark Tournament

It has been a year since Karen had been born, Hiei is at least two months pregnant again. We both say that this is the last child for at least a hundred years or so. Hiei treats Karen as if he is her world. Although, he likes his night by my side, he can't deny our child anything and in truth, neither can I.

I just got home from a meeting in town. I hate leaving for those damn meetings, but they know that soon my lover will need me home twenty-four hours a day, as he nears the point of drawing in demons that I will need to fend off. That is the only part that truly sucks when Hiei is pregnant demons want to kill him.

"Hiei," I say waiting for him to respond so I don't have to go looking throughout the entire house for him because he might not even be inside.

"Karen's room" speaks Hiei, my ears picking up his words easily. I see, he must be entertaining her in some way or watching her sleep. His two favorite past times now. Even though he is pregnant but now, we don't have to worry about him losing too much energy because the plants feed him when I am not around to do so.

I walk up the stairs and to the door of Karen's room, and I find Hiei sitting in the rocking chair walking her play with the baby toys are surround her. I walk up to Hiei and lean down to kiss him his neck, his chin, then his neck. God I have missed him, and I was only gone for only two hours. Hiei opens his mouth letting me slip my tongue in and making the kiss deeper. He breaks the kiss in order to breath and I stand up straight and turn around and move to the side so he and I can watch Karen together. I sit down and start to play with her, hoping to tire her out so she can take her afternoon nap without too many problems getting in the way. Once she is put down to sleep, Hiei, and I move downstairs, I go into the kitchen to start dinner while Hiei moves to the living room to rest for a few minutes.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"I'll get it," I say moving around in the kitchen until I walk out into the hallway and down to the front door. I open the door to come face to face with Yusuke and Keiko. I know why they are here. Since we are not allowed to fight in the Dark Tournament anymore, Yusuke wants us to train our children to fight in it. Of course, I'm not saying anything good or bad about the idea. I know our kids could win that damn thing if they wanted to with the y way we could train them. Since Our Team has to show up again and we are not allowed to fight, our children will have too.

"About time you answered the door" Yusuke snaps out smiling with Puu sitting onto of his head.

"Oh yes, Yusuke had to wait forever for you to answer the door. He just wants to discuss what is coming up and go home to rest for the rest of the day even though I'm the one that should be resting" speaks Keiko rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I agree with you there Keiko, please come in" I say turning and leading the way into the living room.

"I hope we didn't disturb you guys too much" speaks Yusuke using the manners he learned from the Makai.

"No, Kurama was about to cook dinner" remarks Hiei from his spot on the couch.

"Yes, well you two should know why we are here. We need five fighters and since we are not allowed to fight and only our children can fight. We may have a small problem" speaks Yusuke rubbing his temple. "I hate that the damn committee has to involve our children instead of making us just fight again."

"True that would be better, but what can we do," sighs Keiko shaking her head.

"Let's see Keiko and I are going to have a child, so that is one, Shizuru told us yesterday that she is going to have a kid as well" speaks Yusuke thinking about it.

"Botan and Koenma are expecting so that makes three," sighs Keiko.

"I hate to admit it but Yukina is pregnant, so that makes four children, plus there is Karen who makes five," grumbles Hiei looking away from everyone.

"We need at least one more because Botan and Koenma's might not fight or maybe they will require six fighters instead of five like the last time we fought together. So the one Hiei is carrying and be the sixth," I state even though I don't truly wish for either of my children to fight in this damn tournament coming up.

Hiei and I both look up to the stairs at the same time as a cry breaks out. "Go feed her and I'll get our dinner started. Since we have everything figured out for now, we'll talk to you guys later," I say ushering them out the door as Hiei climbs the stairs to take care of Karen. I know that we both don't want either of our children fighting in this tournament it almost killed us all.

Once I got dinner started and knew it wouldn't burn if I was away for a few minutes I go up the stairs to watch Karen and Hiei for a little while. I can see Hiei won't last much longer than Karen will. She'll fall asleep and then he will. I'll have to wake him up when the food is done being cooked. I smile as he moves to place her in her crib after she fell asleep. I help Hiei to our room and help him into bed, so that he can sleep for a while.

I kiss him on the forehead and head down stairs and into the kitchen to think while I cook our dinner. I love Hiei and we both love Karen to death. If anything were to happen, I don't know what we would do about it! It would break something inside of Hiei, I can be sure of that. She is the symbol of our love and so will her baby sibling once the baby comes into the world. If what I believe to be true, our family will be in danger until the woman who is after our Karen to turn her evil is dead. Perhaps the tournament will present a way to killing this evil before it has a chance to corrupt our precious child. Whoever wants her dead will continue to send demons out to attack us, and we will kill them all and protect her.

Flashback:

"'There is a girl who will be born in the Ningenkai, born from the demon imeko, the Forbidden Child. She could destroy the three worlds or protect them. Her powers will rival that of a demon super s class from birth. She shall protect her younger siblings her parent have, and they shall be called the Chosen Family, and she shall be called the Chosen One.'"

End Flashback:

I look out the window and up to the stars. I pray to the stars to protect our family from harm. After finishing dinner, I eat my full and make a plate for Hiei. I bring the plate upstairs and wake him up. I watch him eat before we both get ready for bed. I slip into bed next to him, and we both fall asleep in each ' arms dreaming about the future.

(Amy) All right, done with that one, at this one was only a few pages long.

(Hiei) You are just a lazy authoress.

(Kurama) I think she is doing much better this time around. I mean the original one was only about three pages long, and now look at it a little over four pages long.

(Amy) Shut up! I don't like working this hard. Review, and later!


	4. Dark Tournament Begins

The Chosen One

(Amy) I don't own Yu *Yu* Hakusho, I do however have redone another chapter!

(Hiei) You still take forever to redone these damn chapters.

(Kurama) Hiei, really you need to understand that the authoress doesn't have to follow what she wrote before and can torture you within the chapters to come.

(Amy) Hmm, interesting thought Kurama, but I will not do that to my readers, here is the next chapter redone, enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Dark Tournament Starts

Nine years have passed and now Karen Hiei Jaganshi Yoko is ten years old today and her younger brother is nine years old today. His name is Massiskan Kurama Jaganshi Yoko; they train everyday with us to become stronger because they know that they can't refuse to fight in the tournament that is coming up.

Karen and Massiskan love to train and they train just as much as Ryoku Urameshi, Sina Sky, and Kumara Kuwabara. Mike Enma is the only one that doesn't train as much as the others do. He has much more to learn than they do because he will one day take over his father's job. Although, we try to get them to play like normal children do, but neither of them is interested in human activities. They definitely take after both of us in the aspect that we know how powerful we are but we respect humans to a certain point.

"One important thing to remember is to have fun once and awhile. That way your body can rest from all the hard training," says Kurama.

"Yes, listen to your father you two, he has a very good point," I say watching the two of them tense.

"But, but, mom, why can't we just train. I like using our powers much more than playing around" whines Massiskan.

"Fine, we'll go play for a while but don't expect it to be for long because we all get bored of just playing," sighs Karen rolling her eyes at us.

Karen leads the way outside to where Ryoku, Sina, Kumara, and Mike are waiting. Massiskan is not in a very good mood with his father Kurama. Karen loves black, so she wears black clothes. She has long black hair with silver highlights, with golden eyes and cute black and silver ears, which she hides when in public. They can't let the humans that don't know about demons see the ears.

Karen's friend Ryoku has black hair and light brown eyes. Her friend Kumara has red hair and blue eyes. Massiskan loves the color red; he has red hair with silver highlights. He has green eyes and cute black and silver ears. He wears red and green clothes. His friend Mike has blue hair with brown eyes. His friend Sina has brown and brown eyes.

Two Months pass with everyone training for the Dark Tournament. The one where we are not allowed to fight but our children have to fight in. We walk silently through the forest with what we will need for during the tournament. We need to get on the boat that will bring us to Hanging Neck Island. The one place we all never thought we would go to again.

"Are we sure we have to do this?" asks Shizuru.

"Unfortunately, our children must compete or else the human world is in trouble and we cannot afford to let something like that happen" speaks Kurama sighing as the ship comes into view.

"Hn, I wouldn't worry about them. They will win this tournament without too much trouble from their opponents" I state turning to look at Karen and Massiskan doing stretches because we already told them one of their team members is going to have to fight the others before an all out brawl will happen. "We are only going with them because they are too young to do things by themselves."

"Kan, do you wish to fight the one against everyone in the arena and then the rest of us will fight the other team members?" asks Karen talking to her brother and team.

"I don't care how we do this, as long as we win and come back home as soon as possible Ren," sighs Massikan stretching out his legs cause he doesn't want to us any special techniques until the tournament really starts.

"Ren, don't let your brother have all the fun now. We would like to fight as well," growls Ryoku stepping forward.

"Let's not fight each other. We have more important things to worry about," states Mike.

"He's right you know you boys always fight about the dumb stuff" huffs Sina.

"I don't want to be here, so if I must be here, we will work as a team" speaks Kumara. "If our parents could do it, then we can do it."

"They've grown up some" smiles Yusuke watching the new Urameshi Team.

"True, but we were older when we fought this tournament" speaks Kuwabara. "They are strong, but we don't know how strong their opponents are going to be like. They will have to tread lightly from here on out, in order to stay on top of the enemies."

We board the ship, and sit back and wait for the captain to tell everyone on board the ship that they have to face each other before anyone can leave the ship. I watch Karen and Massiskan talk and goof off with Ryoku, Sina, Kumara, and Mike. I'm not as worried about our children as everyone else here is. I grew up almost completely without parents, so I wouldn't know how fierce they are to protect their own.

I am protective of them though, but I also know they can hold their own against strong demons. They fight on an almost even playing field with us, so they can withstand against the opponents in the Dark Tournament. I don't bother in listening to the captain telling everyone, they have to fight. If our children need our help killing off these demons than we will help, if not then we will stay out of the fight.

A few minutes later, I can hear the ship going crazy with angry yells and holler about how a human, demon team would not compete in the Tournament before everything goes quite. "It seems the Urameshi Team will be participating in the Dark Tournament again this year," states Keiko.

"It would seem so," sighs Kurama wrapping his arms around me. I lean into his arms seeking the comfort he is offering. I open my eyes to see the ship docking at Hanging Neck Island. I guess it is time to check into the hotel for the night. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the Dark Tournament and the beginning of our children fighting for their very lives and ours. I follow the others off the ship.

Once at the hotel, Yusuke and Keiko give us our room keys that we will be staying in while the tournament will be going on. Each room has two bedrooms and a lounge in the middle to connect the rooms. Two beds in each bedroom. Yusuke, Keiko, and Ryoku take one room. Botan, Koenma, and Mike take another room. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kumara take another room. Shizuru and Sina take another room. Kurama, Karen, Massiskan, and I take the last room. Karen and Massiskan share a room while we get our room to our selves. Genkai gets her own room.

The next morning, everyone is in our lounge because we have the most people using the bedrooms. We are just sitting around waiting for the Tournament to begin soon. We will leave five minutes before the tournament starts. We the parents will be sitting up with Koenma in a VIP room. Mike is the Medical and Trainer of the team. Therefore, he will be beside them.

Yusuke moves to the arena where Kitty is. He will be announcing the New Team Urameshi, the ones taking our place. Eight teams are competing in the Dark Tournament. Team Urameshi will be going up against Team Okinawa in the first match of the Tournament.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and gruesomely disgusting Demons of all kinds. Welcome to the First day of the Dark Tournament" yells Kitty. "Today we are going to meet the New Team Urameshi, who will be taking the place of the Old Team Urameshi in the Dark Tournament."

"Hello Freaks! It's so nice of you all to come and watch Team Urameshi win the Dark Tournament again. There are some changes though. The Urameshi Team will be comprise of Urameshi Ryoku, Yoko Karen Jaganshi, Yoko Massiskan Jaganshi, Sky Sina, and Kuwabara Kumara" yells Yusuke into the microphone before tossing it back to Kitty and jumping up to the VIP room stairs and comes in.

"Well, that was something we all should have expected from the Team Captain of the Old Team Urameshi. Would Team Okinawa please come up here and join Team Urameshi on the arena?" yells Kitty. "Introducing from Team Okinawa is Leader Rags, Streamer, Beast, Mitts, and Porker. Will the team captains decide how this match will be played out?"

"I say one on one is the way to go" smiles Rags.

"I agree with you," yawns Ryoku.

"It has been decided by the Team Captains that they will fight one on one," Kitty yells. "Who will be the first ones to fight from each team?"

"I will fight first and win," grins Streamer getting up onto the arena walking to the middle.

"Me! I'll be first from this team," yells Massiskan (A/N: from here on out Massiskan will be called Kan, just because it is easier for me to type.) jumping to the middle of the ring.

"It has been decided that from Team Okinawa is Streamer and from Team Urameshi is Yoko Massiskan Jaganshi" yells Kitty.

"I'm going to cut you in half boy," grins Streams as he runs at Kan.

"You don't have to yell, I have sensitive ears," whines Kan as he jumps out of the way, landing gracefully on the arena five feet from Streamer. His ears twitching as he lands, he rubs them groaning at the pain. "I hate loud people. They hurt my ears and distract me from what I was going to do."

Streamer growls as he runs after Kan and Kan dodges every single swipe Streamer pulls. Smiling Kan uses his speed to dodge each swipe as he moves gracefully around the arena staying just out of range of Streamer's attack. He isn't moving as fast as he can, and he is feet are barely hitting the ground before he jumps lightly into the air pushing himself backwards and slightly inward.

He's just teasing Streamer. It seems my son has already figured out how strong his opponent is and is now just picking on the demon. He will be going in for the kill after he gets bored of teasing Streamer. Kan laughs as he does a flip in the air and lands in the middle of the arena, stopping the chase in its tracks. Yawning Kan just stares at Streamer.

"Kan is going in for the kill very soon" speaks Kurama.

"Yes, it seems he has gotten bored of playing with Streamer already" I say watching the fight.

"He's no match for Kan, it's so horrible that he has to fight such a weak opponent" speaks Yusuke.

"You can't win if you keep jumping around all day," says Steamer.

"Do I look like I'm stupid?" ask Massiskan staring at Streamer.

"You're not even ten yet. Of course you are stupid and don't know anything" laughs Streamer.

"I would never underestimate the son of Yoko Kurama and Jaganshi Hiei," growls Kan very slowly. "It will get you killed." Kan pulls out a Silver Rose from his hair. He took on Kurama's plant attacks and my fire attacks. He is extremely dangerous when he gets serious but right now, he is just dangerous. He doesn't feel like he needs to get serious with this opponent.

"What are you going to do with that, try, and win me over?" laughs Streamer holding onto his sides as he laughs hard.

"I would never waste my time on you. You are not worth anymore of my time. So now I'm going to kill you" speaks Kan as he flicks his wrist and the rose turns in a whip with thorns. "For you see, I get bored so easily that it is hard to keep my attention. So I'm not going to use my Rose Whip to kill you."

"Hold onto my tail people, if you were here for the last tournament. You will recall what happened to the last demon that went up against the same attack from Kurama" speaks Kitty into the microphone.

"Yes, but I'm not going to use my father's special attack" shrugs Kan. "I'm going to use my own technique." Kan flicks his wrist and the chase begins again.

This time it is my son chasing after Streamer. If one is watching, one can see the whip in my sons hand as fire starts to creep down the vine. It seems he is going to show everyone his own technique combined with Kurama's own attack. The flames that are now surrounding the whip are silver instead of orange/red color normal flames are.

Kan gets tired of chasing Streamer around the arena and jumps into the air. "Silver Rose Flame Whip" yells Kan as he flicks his wrist again. This time the whip wraps around Streamer setting him on fire as Kan pulls the whip back some and the thorns tear Streamer into pieces. The entire stadium goes insane with noise about the nine-year-old child that killed a fully-grown demon without much effort.

Kan walks away from the burning pieces of what used to be Streamer. He jumps down from the arena and passes Kumara as they slap hands. Kumara smiles as he jumps up onto the arena, declaring for all to see who is going next with saying a word. Someone that looks like a dork and weakling comes up onto the arena. He must be the one that will try to avenge his dead team member.

If he is going up against Kumara, he had better have a sword. Kumara is like his father and has master all the ways to use a Spirit sword, but he also has techniques from Yukina and new techniques that he combined their techniques together. We shall see how this fight goes.

"Well it seems I don't need to announce who the winner is but as the announcer of this Tournament is my duty to do so. The winner of the first match is Massiskan Jaganshi Yoko from Team Urameshi," speaks Kitty into her microphone. "The next match will be from team Urameshi, Kumara Kuwabara, and from team Okinawa is Porker."

Porker unsheathes his sword and smiles as he walks towards Kumara. Kumara shakes his head and holds out his hand. In front of him, a little below his fingers appears a very soft red glow of demon energy. "Spirit Sword" and he leaps into the air to meet Porker head on in the fight. Kumara does not waste time to hit Porker in the side with his demon Katana, as he makes sure to move out of Porker's sword way.

(Hiei) Hn, I'm glad to see Massiskan is a really good fighter.

(Kurama) Must we sit on the edge of our seats for what is to come next?

(Amy) Yes.

(Hiei) At least let us see Karen fight in the next damn fight. Don't make us wait.

(Kurama) It seems if things get past a certain page, she will be splitting up the chapters to make it easier on her and give you the great pain of waiting for more.

(Amy) Yes.


	5. Team Recode Wins the Match

The Chosen One

(Amy) Here is another chapter of the Chosen One redone and finally uploaded.

(Hiei) Hn, we don't own Yu *Yu* Hakusho.

(Kurama) She even shortens the scripts to make it easier on herself and on the readers too.

(Amy) You had better not be complaining about all my hard work and effort to make this story even better than it was before!

(Hiei) I hate it.

(Kurama) We would never do that to you Amy.

(Amy) Watch it Hiei, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Five: Team Recode Wins the Match.

Kumara avoids all of Porkers attacks, defending against the attacks as if they were nothing at all. Of course, to Kumara, the attacks seemed to be childish with no real power behind them. This of course, pisses Kumara off because he loves to be challenged by other swords wielders all the time.

He is always asking Hiei to a battle because Hiei is a master at swords. Porker dodges none too successfully away from Kumara's attacks. He is barely keeping out of the way of his sword while trying to keep up his attacks. It seems Kumara is getting bored with his opponent and wishes to be done with him now.

I don't blame him. Porker isn't even a challenge to Kumara, unlike Hiei. Kumara jumps into the air and creates another sword swinging one and then the other as his first attack was blocked. Kumara smiles as he throws one sword and twists into the air, coming down hard on his opponent and swings his sword to clash with Porker's sword.

It seems they both are getting serious and Porker is now fighting for real. Porker swings his sword upwards to toss Kumara away from him, so he can get his barring. Kumara just flips in the air and comes back down swinging as Porker dodges the sword Kumara and tossed earlier. He does this just in time or else that sword would have cut him in half.

Kumara grins as he slips to the side one after the other swings the swords at Porker's stomach. Porker's twists and turns to dodge the attack, but one sword slices into his side, he grabs his side as blood pours from the wound.

"Damn it" growls Porker. "I didn't expect you to be this strong nor fast."

"That's what you get when you underestimate your opponent. If we could get on with the fight please" whines Kumara as he moves swiftly to the left of Porker and swings both swords in succession of each other.

Porker moves but he doesn't move fast enough to completely avoid being cut into by Kumara's sword. Kumara keeps up his attack before he jumps into the air and throws one sword right at Porker as he quickly moves behind Porker. Porker tries to dodge but he doesn't make it in time as Kumara drives his sword into Porker as the one he threw pierces Porker right above the heart.

Kumara lets both swords disappear as the demon Porker falls to the ground, blood pouring out. Kitty walks over and kicks Porkers leg to see if he is alive or dead. Kumara shakes his head and turns to walk away.

"Don't bother," speaks Kumara. "He's dead, such a pathetic demon. Not even worth my time."

"Ok, since Porker is not getting back up because he's dead. I declare Kumara as the winner of Team Urameshi" speaks Kitty pointing at Kumara. "Would the next opponent from each team please step forward?"

Beast from Team Okinawa steps onto the arena and makes his way to the center of the ring where Kitty is now standing. Sina smiles and jumps into the arena and walks calmly to the middle. This is a good set up, Sina is very strong with hand to hand combat. She can put a lot of her spirit energy into her fists and feet and really do some damage.

"Revenge will be mine," barks Beast.

"You better not talk anymore, you'll give me a headache if you do" speaks Sina.

"And let the match begin," yells Kitty.

Beast runs at Sina with what looks like all his power. He pulls back his arm, moves to hit Sina in the face, and misses because she takes a step back. Effectively dodging the punch, even as she bends down, powers up both her fists and hits him in the gut fifty times before pulling back away from him.

"You need to learn how to block. If you think all your opponents are going to stand still, then you need to have a reality check" shrugs Sina as she dances around the arena.

Beast backs up holding his stomach while looking at Sina. I wonder what he is thinking about. Beast flings his fists wildly back and forth, trying his hardest to hit Sina. She keeps dodging, ducking, and hitting before backing up. Sina doesn't like routine too much, so she'll most likely change the routine soon.

Sina stops and grabs Beast's fists in her hands. She grins and twists both of her arms while jumping into the air and hitting her powered up feet into Beast's chest sixty times. She must be ready to end this fight already if she is using more energy. Sina flips and grabs onto the back of Beast's shirt.

Lifting him up into the air, she throws him into the wall on the other side of the ring. Sina sits down and waits. "Start counting to ten" snaps Sina.

"Yes at once, one, two, three, four, five, six" counts Kitty. Beast gets up and jumps back into the arena. "And Beast has returned after a six second count, the match will continue."

"Stay down, if you don't want to die" shouts Sina.

"I will kill you," growls Beast walking slowly forward holding his broken arm.

Sina appears in front of him and thrust her hand firmly upward and forward. "I can't let you do that" she simple states as she pulls out his still beating heart, effectively killing him and ending the match.

"Looks like Sina is the winner. Will the next opponent step forward" speaks Kitty smiling.

"Ryoku if this is how weak their team members are I wonder how strong the leader is" sighs Sina.

Mitts jumps up onto the arena, walking to the center to stand next to Kitty. "I want to fight the last female on the team," he states pointing to Karen. Karen jumps into the air, flipping in the air three times before landing beautifully and gracefully on the arena and in front of Mitts.

"Begin" speaks Kitty moving back away from the fighters.

Karen jumps, flips backwards, and lands a foot away from Mitts, taking up a fighting stance. Her stance is similar to Hiei's. Mitts steps back a foot and take a completely different stance then Karen's. The two look at each other, before Mitts makes the first move.

He runs full speed at Karen, Karen though, just side steps. Letting him pass her by and missing her completely. Mitts turns around and watches Karen for a few minutes before charging after her again. This time when she moves to the side, he turns his body slightly to be able to hit her.

Karen jumps back to avoid the new attack before dropping back into the familiar stance she perfected. "If this is the best you can do, give up now," laughs Karen smiling.

"You wait and see," grins Mitts.

"Is that suppose to scare me," laughs Karen. "My father is scary than you."

Mitts disappears, Karen stands her ground and waits to see what his next move is before coming up with a plan and attacking herself. He appears behind her and smacks his fist hard into her head, hoping to do some kind of damage. She lets her body fall to the ground and stays down for a few second before sitting up.

She jumps off the ground and lands in a fighting stance. "Was that supposed to hurt," laughs Karen. "I barely felt you hitting me."

Mitts growls and disappears from our eyes again. Karen closes her eyes and grabs a hold of her katana. She pulls her sword out and swings it across and blood appears from where she had swiped her sword. Mitts appears holding onto his side, blood pouring down from his wound.

"How did you find me? No one can find me," yells Mitts backing away from Karen.

"I heard you coming. You are not quiet when you move around," explains Karen, moving her foot to the left.

"Nice match Ren" yells Kan.

It is true that this match is over. Karen has won, even if she has not finished it. Karen leaps forward, swinging her sword and slicing Mitts in half. She looks at the body as it falls to the ground she turns and walks away.

"Sorry" Karen whispers as she jumps down from the arena.

"Wow, that was an awesome fight" Kumara slaps Karen on the back.

"Arigato Kumara" laughs Karen. "Good luck Ryoku."

"Right," says Ryoku nodding his head and walking up to the arena. He climbs up onto the arena, walking calmly to Kitty and stops next to her.

"From Team Urameshi is Leader Ryoku Urameshi and from Team Okinawa is Leader Rags," yells Kitty into her microphone.

Rags takes off after Ryoku, trying not to give him enough time to fight back. Ryoku anticipates his opponents move and dodges every punch aimed for his head. He blocks the punches aiming for his chest. Ryoku makes sure to keep them near the middle of the arena with no chance of being ringed out.

Ryoku doesn't try to fight back. It must mean that he has a plan already to defeat Rags. It also seems that Ryoku doesn't plan on let Rags go alive. Ryoku seems to know that if he lets the leader go alive, he'll come back for revenge. Ryoku jumps into the air and flips around so he can smash his leg into Rags head.

Rags dodges at the last second grabbing onto Ryoku's leg and spinning him around before tossing him into the ground. Ryoku holds out his hands and stops his face from being smashed into the arena floor. He pushes himself off the floor and rotates his entire body.

Rags lets go of his leg and moves away. Ryoku lands on his feet. He moves fast towards Rags as Rags runs away from him. Ryoku ups his speed and kicks Rags in the back hard enough to slam him into the wall of the seats. Ryoku stands in the middle of the arena waiting for the opponent to get up, so that they may continue to fight.

Rags jumps back into the arena holding onto his side gently. He will fall soon to Ryoku. He is no match to Ryoku. Ryoku charges full speed at Rags, catching him by surprise by punching him in the gut near his injured side. Rags collapses to the ground and Ryoku gives him the finishing blow by kicking his head into the arena floor.

He officially cracked and destroyed rags skull and effectively killed him. Ryoku walks away from the dead demon. Kitty announces that Team Urameshi will be moving on to the next round. We join our children on the walk back to the hotel room. I am so glad that they were not injured from their fights.

Two young girls' walk up to us, "Your team did great for beginners" remarks a silver blond haired girl.

"Yes, indeed it was cool" smiles the strawberry haired girl.

"Please, excuse our rudeness" bows the silver blond one.

"Oh, yes please do," gasps the strawberry one.

"My name is Konini Kaze, and this is my friend Cairo Samantha," remarks the girl called Kaze.

"We know all of you, so don't worry about introducing yourselves" smiles Samantha.

"Yes, yes, we do know your names. We used to go to school with Shuichi Minamoto. Do you know him?" asks Kaze.

"No, we don't sorry" speaks Karen. "Now, if you will excuse us, we need to rest for tomorrow."

"Me and Mike want to watch the next match" smiles Kan. "Later!"

"I'll go with them" I say following Kan and Mike.

Karen, Hiei, and the rest besides Kan, Mike and me leave to our rooms. We are going back to the V.I.P. room to watch the next fight. Team Recode, is going up against Team Kamikaze. Monk, leader of Team Kamikaze and Hiroshima, leader of Team Recode both agree to fight everyone at once.

Monk, Brace, Martin, Elf, and Gainer attack Hiroshima, Gomez, Lotto, Seiko, and Ichihara at the same time. Once the battle is underway, Seiko takes out Brace within a few seconds after the match began. Gomez and Lotto eliminate Gainer and Martin at the same time.

Monk and Elf are the only two left from Team Kamikaze and they have five people to fight off at once. Monk and Elf to everyone's surprise kills Lotto but Hiroshima kills Elf in return. Gomez, Seiko, and Ichihara stand to one side and let the two leaders fight against each other.

Hiroshima didn't let Monk have the advantage as he kept trying to freeze Hiroshima, so that he can beat her up. Hiroshima dodges every single attempt to freeze her and instead is planting her own powers all around him. The knifes she is using are on strings, and she is manipulating them to surround him.

She manipulates the knifes to attack him all at once, each knife stabs him in a different place and stays there. Only thirty minutes have gone by since the match started and all of Team Kamikaze is dead. The winners are very clear within this match. We will have to make sure our children are careful from now on.

Kan and Mike are walking ahead of me and talking to themselves about the match. It seems that the match has gotten them excited about powerful opponents in this tournament. We will make them understand that there are dangers within this tournament and that anything can happen.

"Oh my god, sis, you should have seen that fight" speaks Kan as we walk back into the lounge area of our rooms.

"Team Recode is all girls and they are strong," remarks Mike.

"They are indeed strong," I state. "We will have to be careful from now on."

"Yeah, I mean they defeat a team with little energy" shivers Mike.

"Mom, Dad, didn't you say a woman named Hiroshima helped deliver us?" asks Kan.

"Yes, we will need to figure out why she is here" I say looking at Hiei, knowing he will want to know what is going on.

"What do you mean why she's here?" asks Hiei looking right at me.

"She's the leader of Team Recode," answers Kan.

"Hn, she must be after something, or else she wouldn't be in this tournament" speaks Hiei, talking to no one in general but hoping someone will have something to say about it.

"I would guess to either kill or turn Karen evil," states Genkai.

"WHAT?" Hiei and I shout at the same time.

"I found out a couple of days ago that the demon that had been ordered to kill Karen before she was born was ordered by Hiroshima. She told me this herself. It seems that she wants Karen either dead or turned evil. Hiroshima will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She will have to be killed in order to keep Karen safe" speaks Genkai before she retires to her room.

Shizuru and Sina leave the room, wanting to give them some privacy. Kuwabara and Yukina drag Kumara out of the room as Yusuke and Keiko tell Ryoku they want to talk to him in privacy. Botan and Koenma ask Mike to train a little more because he is on of the weaker team members.

Leaving us alone with our children to explain what is going on around them. Karen and Kan look at us, wanting things to be explained to them. Even though it doesn't evolve Kan we will be telling him because it is about his sister. It is time to face the music and tell them everything about our family.

"Hiei, I think it is time we tell them what is going on," I say sighing and sitting down.

"I know Kurama" growls Hiei.

"Karen, Massiskan, your mother, and I have some very important information to tell," I state looking at my children.

"Uh-oh, mom, and dad never use my full name unless it is serious" speaks Kan sitting down on the floor to pay attention.

"You are right," states Karen sitting down next to her brother. "We are listening."

"We are going to explain what Genkai meant" I speak first.

"Tell us" states Karen.

"It all started with me falling in love and wanting to spend the rest of my life with your father" smiles Hiei.

"I see, so it is my fault" I huff looking hurt.

"I still love you, now…" starts Hiei.

Hiei explains how he fell hard for me, how we started living in the same house. How we married and Hiei became pregnant with Karen. That the reason why they were trained from a young age to fight was in order to protect themselves and our family from demons and others that wished us harm.

Together we explain how he was attacked and how our friends protected us from demons that wanted to kill our family. We explain that everything we did was in order to protect our children from being killed off. We explain that if we don't win, the world will fall and everyone they know and love will die.

By the look in their eyes, they now understand how dangerous it is for them to be careless in this tournament. For a few hours, we start talking about the future and what can happen during that time. Karen asks about Hiei's past, and Hiei tells them about being abandoned from his homeland. He tells them all about their aunt and how he is a fire and ice demon.

I tell them about my past, how I was a fox spirit, turned demon. How I was injured and came to be in the human world with a human mother. How I came to know Hiei and how we came to know Yusuke and all our friends now. By the time we were done, it was almost midnight and time for them to sleep.

"Goodnight Kan, Karen, I love you so much" I say giving both of them a hug.

"Night Massiskan, Karen, I love you" growls Hiei hugging them both tightly.

"Night Mom, Dad" yawns Kan.

"Night Mom, Dad" smiles Karen giving us hugs after Kan is done.

"See you in the morning," yawns Kan giving his sister a hug.

"Night little bro" yawns Karen.

(Amy) Yes, I'm done chapter five.

(Kurama) She didn't have to do this though.

(Hiei) She finally got off her ass and rewrote the chapter.

(Amy) Shut up, I am on vacation. Later.


	6. Semi Finals

The Chosen One

(Amy) Here is another chapter of the Chosen One redone and finally uploaded.

(Hiei) Hn, we don't own Yu *Yu* Hakusho.

(Kurama) It seems that this chapter will be even longer, just like the last one.

(Amy) Seems like things are going to be hard on me for this chapter

(Hiei) Author is annoyed with other people so don't mind her.

(Kurama) She wants to avoid this but she knows that it needs to be done.

(Amy) I will get it done eventually.

Chapter Six: Semi Finals

Seven in the morning, Kurama, Kan, Karen, and I do not talk to anyone and no one tries to talk to us knowing that we need to be left alone. What is happening evolves our family and everyone will just support us and help us if we need it. I'm going with Karen and Ryoku after breakfast to watch the second round of the Semi Finals.

"Well, it seems that today's paring is going to be a little interesting. Team Chiai vs. Team Ion, both teams are pretty powerful. Last, it is Team Nagasaki vs. Team Kino; these two are very interesting as well. All teams are powerful in their own right, so the outcome is anyone guesses" speaks Kurama reading from the little paper that is given to all teams.

"So, that means we fight tomorrow, ne?" asks Kan.

"No, dear brother, we fight next year, of course we fight tomorrow," snaps Karen without meaning too.

"Don't do that to your brother, Karen," I scold her playfully knowing full well why she snapped at her brother.

"I won't do it again" smiles Karen sticking her tongue out at me.

"What time do they start?" asks Kumara.

"They start at noon," answers Kurama because of his patience with everyone that isn't our children.

"Good, we have lots of time to do some training" smiles Karen as she moves around the room.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in" yells Yusuke from his spot.

"There is a new rule that we wished to inform you about" smiles a man.

"Names please" asks Keiko from her spot next to Yusuke.

"His name is Shinrai and mime is Ookami" speaks the second man.

"The one new rule is that for some reason that if there is a fighter under 18 they must have their father or mother or both sponsoring them" Shinrai states.

We know Ryoku has both his parents here, Mike has both his parents here, Sina has her mother here, and Kumara has both his parents here. The thing is Karen Yoko, and Massiskan Yoko don't have their mother or father here," states Ookami.

"Oi, we have someone sponsoring us" shouts Karen standing up.

"We know that, we just want to make sure your parents know your fighting in the Dark Tournament," states Shinrai.

"Hn, they know" I growl out at the two.

"Yeah, they so know, and we were told to help them out" smiles Yusuke, making sure to put his nose where it did belong.

"Very well, we'll be leaving you now, later" smiles Ookami as the two leave.

"I'm going for a walk" I growl out leaving the room.

"I'll come with you," remarks Karen running to catch up with me.

"So, do you think we can win this tournament?" asks Karen walking beside me.

"I do" I answer her simply.

"Really, you really think so" smiles Karen, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes" I growl again lightly to let her know that I am slightly nervous about it.

"Don't worry, we will not lose" states Karen getting serious.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Easy, my Jagan eye tells me so" speaks Karen softly.

"Hn, very smart to use your Jagan eye to see the future, I could never use it for the future but only the past" I remark.

"Thanks, it is always right, right?" asks Karen looking at me.

"Sometimes but not always" I answer her.

"Do you think it is right?" asks Karen keeping her eyes on me.

"Do you think it is right?" I ask her.

"Yes" smiles Karen.

"Hn, then so do I, we should go now because the matches are starting" I growl out at her.

"Damn, and I had wanted to train, oh well, let's go" smiles Karen leading the way to the arena.

"The fight is about to begin, I can't wait to watch it" states Ryoku.

"Yeah, let's hope they are good fighters" smiles Karen.

"Welcome back to another day of bloody fighting" yells Kitty into her microphone. "Today for our first match is Team Chiai vs. Team Ion."

"Team captains please decide the way of your battle?" asks Kitty as the two move to meet in the middle.

"I think one on one should do the very trick," states Leader Hugo from Chiai.

"Agreeable" agrees Leader Teasel from Ion.

"Who is going to fight first?" asks Kitty waiting for the firsts to step up. "Alright from Chaise is Danny, and from Ion is Gore."

Danny makes the first punch, hitting Gore in the stomach. Gore grins as he grabs the first and starts to spin in a circle before letting go. Danny lands on his feet outside of the arena. Hn, what a short fight. They didn't really do anything either.

"The winner is Gore from Team Ion. Will the Next two please step into the arena so we may begin and this time folks give us some blood" shouts Kitty into her microphone. She needs to stop shouting into it. Shun from Chaise steps into the arena and Imam from Ion steps up close to Shun.

"It looks like the favor is for Team Ion. Who have one win so far and are going for another one," yells Kitty into her damn microphone. Damn woman sounds excited for the stupid match. She was so excited about last years; she doesn't know what is going on right underneath her nose. So maybe she will like this year's Dark Tournament. I know I don't.

Imam creates a huge yellow ball, throwing it at Shun, who dodges and grins at Imam. Imam just shakes his head as the ball comes from behind Shun. Shun dodges the ball again but the ball is locked onto to Shun so unless he can think of a way of exploding the ball before it hits him or else he is a goner.

Shun runs towards Imam hoping that the ball with catch him in the explosion. Except Imam creates another yellow ball and throws it at Shun who can't dodge both of the balls and explodes. Once the smoke clears, there is a pile of ashes when Shun had been heading.

"Wow, folks, there is absolutely nothing but ashes left of Shun. At least now we are getting some dead guys," yells Kitty swishing her tail back and forth. "Will the next fighters please step forward?" "If Dasho wins that will be Ion's third win of today," yells Kitty. "Wonder if Kaitlin will be able to win?"

If Dasho wins this fight, he'll be making Team Chaise look like the weakest things on earth. Dasho's name fits him to the tee. He is fast and Kaitlin just can't keep tract of him. She is turning around in circles looking for him but he is so fast that she cannot see a thing. Dasho launches his attack, punching the hell out of her until she loses coconscious and then throws her limp body out of the arena. It's safe to say she is dead, because of the blood lining the wall she slides down.

"Finally some blood and the winner is Dasho, folks. Let's see some more blood people," yells Kitty. "The next fighters ate Kari from Chaise and from Ion is Kansu."

Kari takes control of the match easily; Kansu is having a hard time keeping up with her. As Kari goes around Kansu, she throws out a series of punches and kicks. Kansu brings up her hand and hits Kari on the back of her next flinging her into the wall. Kari growls as she grasps the wall and jumps back after Kansu in the arena. Kansu opens her mouth as Kari comes back after her and releases a Silver Smoke, which quickly floods the arena.

"Well folks, Kansu fills the arena with a Silver Smoke to blind her enemy from finding her. Now I can't even tell what is going on in the arena folks," yells Kitty. "Let's see if we can't hear anything."

I don't need to see to be able to know who has the upper hand now. I know Karen can tell as well as I do that Kansu is now beating the shit out of Kaitlin. A few minutes later Kansu throws Kaitlin out of the arena. Kaitlin doesn't move.

"And the winner, even though we didn't get to see the rest of the fight is Kansu from Team Ion" yells Kitty bouncing up onto the stage as the Silver Smoke clears. "Our next match is the leader vs. leader. Hugo from Chaise and Teasel from Team Ion. Let's get the party rolling."

Hugo has on each hand a blue flame, and every time he thrusts, his hands out at Teasel a burst of blue flames will fly at teasel. Teasel is barely dodging them. Hugo keeps this weird laugh going as he lets his fists fly, following Teasel wherever he goes around the ring. Teasel should do something soon or else he will lose.

Teasel stops a few feet from the edge of the ring as Hugo stops his fists from flying. It seems that this will be the end unless Teasel is going to do something. Teasel holds his hands above his head as a Black Smoke covers his entire body. Hugo backs up some. When the Black Smoke disappears, standing there, Teasel is covered in a Black suit. In each hand is a small ball of Black Flame.

It seems that he can call forth the Black Flames like I can, but his is not as strong as mine is.

"It seems Teasel is somehow holding Black Flame without it burning him people. Also, he is now wearing a Black suit. I wonder what Hugo and his Blue Flame's are going to do," yells Kitty.

"I'm sorry but this end's soon," yells Teasel.

"It isn't over until the fat lady sings," yells Hugo

Teasel starts throwing Black Fireballs at Hugo. He dodges some but most of them land. It seems Hugo only tried his speed for his arms and not the rest of his body. Hugo starts tossing out blue flames at Teasel, blocking some of the Black ones. Most of the Black ones still hit Hugo. Hugo drops to his knees as a giant Black Flame Fireball scorchers him to death.

"Team Chaise is no more" yell Kitty. "The Winner is Team Ion, Teasel Kansu, Imam, Gore, and Dasho. The next match will begin shortly, and while we wait let's meet the teams fighting today."

"Let's welcome Team Nagasaki, Leader Spice, Sugar, Boca, Hark, and Inhofe" smiles Kitty. "Let's welcome Team Kino, Leader Cobia, Yogic, Ivan, Korari, and Acumen."

"I so wish I had the power to call forth the Black Flames" states Ryoku.

"Hn, never kid," I remark to his statement.

"Leave him alone. He can always dream," retorts Karen.

"Did you see through the smoke, Ren?" asks Ryoku.

"No, but I could hear what went on" answers Karen.

"Man" groans Ryoku.

"Sh, the next match is beginning," whispers Karen turning to see what is going to happen.

"Ok Folks, time to decide how to fight," yells Kitty.

"One on one" speaks Spice.

"Whatever is fine with me" growls Cobia.

"From Team Nagasaki is Inhofe and from Team Kino is Ivan," yells Kitty. "Let the match begin."

Ivan starts the match off with a huge spirit energy bomb towards Inhofe's head. Ivan runs around the ring, Inhofe seem to can't keep Ivan in his sight. Ivan takes care of Inhofe's ability by cutting off both his arms and then aiming for breaking his legs. Inhofe dodges the attack and kicks rapidly at Ivan. She uses the time it takes for him to start kicking to cut through his head without him knowing or feeling it.

Inhofe stops in his tracks. He stares straight ahead as his head splits in two and one part slide backwards as his body falls forward. His brains slide out of his head. Ivan grins and moves to leave the arena.

"Awesome, we had some skull slipping brain leaving blood action so far folks. The winner of the first match is Ivan from Team Kino," yells Kitty walking close to the brains and touching it with her foot. "While they clean that up I would like both sides to pick their next fighters carefully."

"And now let us begin the second match" yells Kitty. "From Team Nagasaki is Hark and from Team Kino is Yogic. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hope this match is very gruesome."

Hark shoots a Tri-beam at Yogic. Yogic jumps out of the way, using his amazing speed to confuse his opponent. I can tell Karen is having trouble keeping up with his speed. Yogic carefully draws his sword while running around Hark to keep him off balance. He swings the sword around like a bat, nearly hitting Hark a few times before he slices through Harks body with very little effort.

"That was a bloody good match there," yells Kitty, as Yogic walks away. "Time for the third match of the first round, from Team Nagasaki is Boca, and from Team Kino is Acumen. Let the match begin."

Boca pulls out paintbrushes and moves as if he is going to paint himself but instead he paints the arena floor in intricate patterns. Acumen watches with one of her eyebrows up, wondering what this demon is going to try and pull. Acumen unbraids both of her braided ponytails, letting her hair fall down to her waist.

Her hair wasn't that long in the braided ponytails. This means she can control the length of her hair. Boca grins as he rushes at Acumen; she dodges Boca's brushes not wanting to get paint on her clothes or skin. She doesn't pay much attention to her hair though and Boca colors a few strands. Acumen stops dodging as Boca backs down grinning like a mad man.

Acumen looks down, noticing that she is in the middle of the intricate pattern Boca had painted on the floor. She goes to leave the area but Boca swings both arms out and them slaps his hands together. The strands of hair he had painted pin her body in place. Boca pulls out a small knife and walks slowly up to her dragging out his win.

Acumen struggles with her own hair for a few minutes before she starts grinning and her hair launches itself at Boca. "You really think my hair will obey you," laughs Acumen as her hair wraps around the knife in his hand and around his neck. He moves his free hand up to his neck and grabs at the hair trying to get free.

"My hair only obeys me," growls Acumen as the knife slowly moves towards Boca's throat. "You will die a painfully quick death." Her hair whips out and cuts off the hand around his neck, both his legs as the knife cuts slowly into his neck. Blood pours all over the place, splashing the ground and soaking through the arena, Acumen grins. She throws the dead body off the arena floor to the ground and starts her walk back to her team.

"Acumen wins the match for her team," yells Kitty. "Will the next fighters please step forward? Fighting for Team Nagasaki is Sugar, and fighting for Team Kino is Korari." Sugar and Korari approach the middle of the ring, moving to a battle stance. "You may be," yells Kitty into her very loud microphone, as she can't wait for the match to start.

Something is wrong with Karen, she seems to have frozen up the moment Kitty announced the next two fighters. I wonder if she feels what I feel that Team Kino will win all five matches and the last two will be quick matches.

"Karen what's wrong?" I ask her looking at her and ignoring the match.

"I have this feeling that Sugar is going to die with something through his chest and the same with the last fighter" answers Karen looking away from the fight as Korari is pushing Sugar back with only his fists.

"Will that really happen?" asks Ryoku looking at the two of us.

"Yes" both Karen and I say at the same time as Sugar gets a fist through his chest.

"I'm unsure if he is still alive or not so I am going to count to ten, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. The winner is Korari from Team Kino," yells Kitty. "The last match for today is leader Spice from Team Nagasaki, and Leader Cobia from Team Kino." The two step up and bow to each other before they get ready to fight. "Let the match begin," shouts Kitty dancing over out of them way.

"It's over let's go" states Karen turning around to leave.

"No, it's not," whines Ryoku wanting to stay and watch the rest of the match.

"Trust me, Cobia wins the match by killing his opponent by taking his heart out" sighs Karen.

"Gross, I guess we can leave now" shrugs Ryoku.

"It is rude to leave a match when it has already begun regardless if you know the outcome" I remark.

"Alright, we'll stay," pouts Karen not turning around to watch the match.

Cobia starts the match with a punch and kick towards the head and middle section of Spices body. Spice drops to the ground avoiding both attacks before rolling over and jumping back to his feet. Spice grins as he gathers energy in his right hand, running at Cobia with little speed behind him. Cobia dodges the attack and instead hits Spice in the back of his head.

"Looks like Spice cannot keep up with Cobia" yells Kitty running around to avoid being hit. "Spice needs to be faster in order to catch his opponent at all."

Spice lands hard down on the floor, everyone leans forward to see if Spice will get back up and attack Cobia. Spice jumps up growling at Cobia as he was running at Cobia. He isn't getting in a hit. Cobia grins as he dodges the attacks before hitting Spice upwards under his nose, effectively killing him. As Spice falls to the ground, he plunges his hand into the chest and rips out the still beating heart.

"That was so gross but totally awesome at the same time. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings us," yells Kitty. "Today our last victory team is Team Kino with Leader Cobia, Yogic, Ivan, Korari, and Acumen. Any words to the crowd here?"

"Yes we do, listen up everyone, we will win this tournament" answers Cobia.

"Well, join us tomorrow when Team Recode, Team Ion, Team Kino, and Team Urameshi. They will battle it out to see who will be in the final match that will determine who is the best," yells Kitty pumped up for tomorrow. "Good evening everyone, please join us tomorrow."

"Hello Karen Yoko" speaks a voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you scared me. How do you know my name?" asks Karen.

"Oh, we know both of your names, Ryoku Urameshi" smiles the other girl.

"You see, you're both very famous where we come from" smirks the first girl.

"Remember, Cairo Samantha and Konini Kaze" smiles Samantha.

"Oh, yeah the girls who know Shuichi Minamoto, well we must be going," sighs Karen.

"We came to warn you that the evil that wants you to rule or kill the world for evil is in this tournament," states Kaze.

"Really, tell me more?" asks Ryoku.

"She wants you, must you go alone anywhere you will die at her hands" answers Samantha.

"Plus, if you don't be careful all the people who've come to love and care for will die at her hands too" states Kaze.

"Hn, well, I'm not afraid of this evil, I'll take it on and kill her" growls Karen.

"Ren will win with her friend's behind her all the way" smirks Ryoku.

"Thank you Ryoku" smiles Karen.

"We will warn you one more time later on, but no more for today, bye" smiles Samantha.

"Yes, bye," smiles Kaze.

The two women walk away, leaving Karen and Ryoku to think over what the two had said. Sighing, Karen walks back to the common room, knowing everyone will be there. As she walks in, Kan, Sina, and Kumara run up laughing but stopping as soon as they see Karen and Ryoku's face.

"What's wrong?" asks Kan.

"Mom," voices Karen clasping Kan's arms.

'MOTHER" yells Kan.

"What's wrong Kan?" asks Kurama. "Oh my god, Hiei what's wrong with her," yells Kurama.

"Something bad happened" I answer him.

"Karen, are you alright?" asks Kurama.

"Father, it's as we feared, she's here to kill me" whispers Karen falling into a bliss.

"Hiroshima wants her" speaks Genkai.

"What happened to her Ryoku?" asks Yusuke.

"Nothing, we met those girls everyone met earlier. They said she should watch her back because the evil that wants her is here. That she will kill all to have her or kill her herself" states Ryoku.

"So, they did it. I knew those girls were weird," mused Kurama.

"You know them?" asks Ryoku.

"Yeah, they were in my old school, as my classmates. I didn't really know them too well," explains Kurama. "So, did they say anything else to you?"

"Not unless you count that they'll tell her one more time before the match comes up," states Ryoku as Karen still can't talk yet.

"Well, at least we know why she's in this state," sighs Kurama.

"Our daughter should rest for now," I growl.

"Yes, I agree with you" nods Kurama.

"Well, its night for me" yawns Ryoku.

"Yes, I agree all of us should get some rest," yawns Yusuke.

Yusuke, Keiko, Ryoku, Koenma, Botan, Mike, Shizuru, Kyle, Sina, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kumara leave the room to go to bed. Kan says goodnight to his mother and me, leaving them with a sleeping Karen.

"Well, I'll put her to bed and meet you in our room ok," sighs Kurama.

"I'll come with" growls Hiei leaving the room.

Kurama picks up Karen and brings her to her room. I follow, he puts her in bed and we both tuck her in, he kisses her forehead goodnight and leaves the room. I kiss her forehead goodnight, I enter our room and find Kurama already changed and in bed. I change my clothes and crawl into bed as well.

"Night love" yawns Kurama crawling towards and snuggling up to me.

"Night Kurama" I growl softly as we both fall asleep.

In Karen's room, she tosses and turns, dreaming she will die if she faces her enemy. Kan's not really sleeping because he is having a hard time falling asleep. Soon, he falls into a restless sleep, needing the sleep, but not really wanting to sleep.

The next morning both teams are up eating breakfast, listening to the radio. Yusuke and Keiko are talking with their son Ryoku. Kyle and Koenma are talking as well as Botan and Shizuru over a cup of coffee. Sina and Mike are playing a game of cards to pass the time.

Kuwabara and Yukina are making-out in a dark corner. Kumara is watching Sina and Mike play the game they started before anyone else was up. Karen is still sleeping in her room; Kan is drinking coffee and staring off into space.

Kurama and I are watching our son drink and stare off into who-knows-what-land. We know that it's because of his sister's state that is doing this to him. He loves his sister and doesn't want her to die or be evil. Ten o'clock, Karen is up, dressed, and in the common room, almost everyone was staring at her.

"What?" asks Karen.

"Nothing sis, how do you feel?" asks Kan.

"I feel better than I did last night," answers Karen.

"That's good honey" smiles Kurama.

"Hn, can you fight?" I ask her needing to know.

"Yeah, I think I can father" smiles Karen.

"If she can't, we can still take on the team we have to go up against today," states Kan.

"By the way, who are we fighting today?" asks Kumara.

"You are fighting Team Kino. Team Recode is fighting Team Ion," Botan says while looking at the paper in her hand.

"Great, we get crazy people who take their opponents hears out" growls Ryoku.

"How do you know that?" asks Sina.

"Easy, Ren saw the future and said Cobia would take out Spice's heart and he did" shivers Ryoku.

"It's true," sighs Karen.

"Well, Karen, you're not fighting in this match," states Hiei.

"Yes, I am, I will take out Cobia, who will you guys get?" asks Karen.

"Me, I'll get Ivan" smirks Ryoku.

"I'll get Yogic" shrugs Sina.

"I guess I can fight Acumen" smiles Kumara.

"That leaves Korari with me," laughs Kan.

"It's almost time to see Team Ion and Team Recode fight" smiles Shizuru.

"Yeah, let's go," yells Sina.

Everyone follow Botan out of the room, down the hall, into the lobby, and out the door. They marched down to the stadium where the match was about to begin.

"Welcome to another day of the semi finals'. Let the second round begin with our first teams Team Ion and Team Recode," yells Kitty. "Would the Teams captains come up and decide which way you all will fight this match?"

"We should do all in the arena," suggests Hiroshima.

"Agreeable" nods Teasel.

"They have agreed, everyone is to fight together," yells Kitty. "Let the match begin and make it bloody."

Hiroshima, Gomez, Lotto, Seiko, and Ichihara advance on their opponents with great speed, they must want to end this as quickly as possible. They split up to fight one on one even though they were fighting together. Ichihara and Dasho start fighting hand-to-hand combat in fast speed.

My eyes are having a hard time to keep up with their fast speed. It seems they are not going to use any special abilities that they have. Ichihara finally fed up and blasts Dasho in the heart; he falls to the ground dead as Ichihara lands gracefully next to him.

"It seems that Team Recode is pulling out the stops and ending this as quickly as possible," yells Kitty.

Imam dodges attacks from Loot, throwing back at Lotto a yellow mist that lands in Lotto's eyes, blinding him for a few precious moments, which Imam takes advantage. Imam blasts Lotto out of the ring, he hits the wall dead. Gomez runs after Imam, stabbing him in the back while he is gloating about killing Lotto.

"Well, Imam killed Lotto and Gomez killed Imam," yells Kitty. "Now, there are three left for Team Ion and four left for Team Recode."

Seiko runs after Gore, knocking him down to his knees, Gore struggles to get up using his head to smack Seiko in the head, sending her flying across the arena. Seiko stops next to Gomez and they attack Gore together as Ichihara moves to attack Kansu. Seiko and Gomez kill Gore who had no way of defending against two attackers.

"Wow, two on one, Gore is dead leaving Teasel and Kansu left," yells Kitty.

Teasel and Kansu are fighting Hiroshima and Ichihara, not even close to defeating either. Gomez and Seiko lure Kansu away from the leaders of both team and Ichihara follows. The three destroys Kansu by hitting her repeatedly before each thrust a hand into her body. Gomez pulls out the heart, Seiko pulls out a lung, and Ichihara pulls out the stomach.

"That was so gross and cool at the same time that I can't wait to see what Hiroshima and Teasel do to kill each other. It seems that the others on the team are letting their leader battle it out alone," yells Kitty into her microphone as she jumps around the arena avoiding the blood, body, and insides strewn across the arena floor.

Teasel brings forth his Black Flames and starts firing off Black Fireballs at Hiroshima. Using his Black Smoke as a cover, Hiroshima dodges quickly moving forward. She moves to the side and throws a small needle into his left ear, effectively killing him. She walks away as his body falls to the arena floor, dead. She jumps off the arena and continues to walk away.

"Winner is Team Recode. All right Lady and Gentlemen, prepare for the next match. We have Team Kino vs. Team Urameshi," yells Kitty. "Will the captains come up and decide how you are fighting."

"I think one on one should do it," states Cobia.

"I guess we'll do it that way" shrugs Ryoku.

"They have agreed to one on one," yells Kitty. "Will the first fighters come up please?"

"I'll go first, Leader," smiles Yogic.

"I guess, I'm first this time," laughs Sina as she gets up onto the arena.

"Oh, look, I get to kill a little girl," laughs Yogic.

"I wouldn't worry about me, but you should worry about yourself" smiles Sina.

"Cocky little one aren't we" smiles Yogic.

"Just come at me already," sighs Sina bored already.

Yogic starts running at Sina with his top speed but Sina just sidesteps his attack. She can see his speed, as she is one of the fastest on their team. She is almost as fast as Ryoku. She guts him in the stomach like she usually does with her opponents. He tries to hit her but she dodges each and every single one.

She continues to hit him in the gut each and every time she dodges. Yogic takes out his sword as Sina yawns because she is bored as hell, he isn't fast enough for her to truly fight against. She smiles and produces her oar and sits on it. Letting the oar lift her up into the air, he growls as Yogic tries to cut her apart with his sword. She dodges each attack as she hits him repeatedly with her fists, feet, and oar.

She floats high into the air before diving down, taking the sword from Yogic's hands, and slicing with his own weapon. She jumps off her oar and disappears into thin air. She turns to Kitty smiling as she walks up to her.

"He's dead," she says simply walking away.

"Well folks, that's it. Sina is the winner," yells Kitty.

"Nice match Sina" laughs Kumara.

"Arigato" shrugs Sina.

"Will the next two fighters step up, please" yells Kitty.

"I'll fight next," says Acumen.

"My turn already" laughs Kumara.

Kumara calls forth his Spirit Sword, running at his opponent with great speed, while dodging Acumen's hair. He manipulates his Spirit Sword into growing in strength and length to slice through her hair as it becomes harder to dodge her hair without getting small paper cuts from the hair strands.

Kumara grins as his red Spirit Sword pierces both her arms to drag her down to the ground. His red energy Spirit Sword piercing both her legs to keep her down on the ground, and he walks slowly up to her cutting off strands of hair that attacks her.

"You think your hair can stop me from killing you" growls Kumara slicing her head off with one swing. Kumara walks away from the center where her body is.

"Well, Kumara won. The next two fighters please step up," yells Kitty.

"I'll kill them all," yells Ivan.

"My turn has finally come" smiles Ryoku.

"The fighters are Ivan from Team Kino and Ryoku Urameshi from Team Urameshi," yells Kitty.

Ivan doesn't give Ryoku time to react when he is hit in the face with a fist. Ryoku stumbles back some, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy spell. Ivan continuers her assault with huge spirit bombs thinking she can win against Ryoku. Ryoku lets himself be hit a few times, soaking up the spirit energy; he grins and dodges the eighth spirit bomb.

He turns around and starts to gather his own energy while dodging the spirit bombs coming at him from behind. He shoots off a few shots from his shotgun. Ivan dodges but not completely from the third shot. Ryoku grins as he shoots off three more that move after Ivan.

Ryoku moves quickly behind Ivan as she tries to dodge the three coming after her. Ryoku shoots three more, hitting Ivan in six different places. Ivan drops to the ground dead. Ryoku walks away.

"Ivan's dead, Ryoku won, next fighter please" yells Kitty.

"I'll win" growls Korari.

"Yeah, I get to go now, cool," laughs Kan.

"Fighter from Team Kino is Korari and fighter from Team Urameshi is Yoko Massiskan Jaganshi," yells Kitty.

Kan jumps into the arena, landing gracefully in a fighting stance. Korari doesn't wait for Kitty to say fight before he charges Kan with all he has. Kan jumps out of the way, pulling out his Silver Rose. He smiles as he lashes it out at Korari, who dodges, as the Silver Rose becomes his Silver Rose Whip. Kan laughs as Korari moves to stand right next to Kitty.

"Hey, don't stand next to me" yells Kitty running away.

"Rose Whiplash" yells Kan.

He whips his Silver Rose Whip around, slicing Korari into a million little pieces on the floor. Kan walks up to the pieces and whips his Silver Rose Whip twice, turning the pieces into dust, which blow away with the wind. Kan whips the Silver Rose Whip upwards and his Silver Rose appears in his hand again. He places his Silver Rose back into his hair, and he jumps off the arena.

"Well, folks Massiskan wins the match, leaving only one more fighter from Team Kino," yells Kitty. "And his name is Cobia and the fighter from Team Urameshi is Yoko Karen Jaganshi."

"You will die" smiles Cobia.

"You continue to think that," grins Karen.

Karen jumps, flips three times gracefully, and elegantly lands in the arena next to Kitty in the center. Cobia lungs at her with all his speed, she dodges by not fast enough, his left leg comes up and knees her in the back as she had foolishly turned her back on him. She falls to her knees but she flips over and lands on her feet.

She stands at her full height and holds out both of her hands. Black Flames appear in her hands, she going to use Fists of the Mortal Flame. "Fists of the Mortal Flame" yells Karen as she launches the attack and the black flames consumed.

Cobia falls dead before her feet. She bows and whispers, "I'm sorry" before walking away. She jumps off the arena and towards her team. They turn to leave, knowing they are the winners, and moving on.

"Team Urameshi wins this match," yells Kitty. "Join us in two day's for the Final match of the Dark Tournament."

(Amy) Oh my god, it has taken me forever to retype this out.

(Hiei) She has now only one left to redo.

(Kurama) She is really happy about that.

(Amy) Read and Review please, Arigato, and bye.


	7. Finals and New Love

The Chosen One

(Amy) The last chapter to redo is here, YES!

(Hiei) YES, I'm FREE soon.

(Amy) He thinks that but I can always pull him back in whenever I want too.

(Kurama) So now, she is going to be done with this at the end of the chapter.

(Amy) It's good for her and for you.

(Hiei) Now read this chapter.

Chapter Seven: Finals and New Love

The two days pass by so quickly for Team Urameshi that none of the adults or children seems to notice until the day of the match. The day that determines everything for the future of good or evil.

Karen and Kan are stretching while Hiei is moving back and forth trying to figure out how to save children from the tournament but we both know that that cannot happen. We declined and placed our children in our place because we believe in them and Hiei and I will not stop them from doing what they can do.

We just have to trust our children and their powers. Trust that they are strong enough to defeat the evil in their way of growing older and stronger.

"Welcome to a beautiful day for the Final Match" yells Kitty. "Welcome Team Recode, Ichihara, Seiko, Gomez, Ookami, and their Leader Hiroshima."

Ichihara, Seiko, Gomez, Ookami, Shinrai, and Hiroshima walk out from behind a door, they walk to the edge of the ring and Hiroshima gets up and walks to Kitty. Shinrai is their med team member. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Kyle, Botan, Koenma, Hiei, and I are watching for our children. I remember who each one is going to fight whom.

"Who's got Ichihara, because I've got Seiko?" stated Kumara.

"I'll handle Ichihara, who's got Gomez?' asked Sina.

"I'll take Ookami," spoke Ryoku.

"Fine, I'll take on Gomez," sighed Kan.

"That leaves Hiroshima for me," growled Karen.

"And now for your delight, welcome Team Urameshi, Kuwabara Kumara, Sky Sina, Yoko Massiskan Jaganshi, Yoko Karen Jaganshi, and their Leader Urameshi Ryoku" yells Kitty.

Our children walk out and stop next to the arena while Ryoku jumps up and walks up to Kitty and Hiroshima. The two of them agree to a one on one battle each. Mike checks each one over before nodding his head to Kitty to let her know that they are ready to begin.

"Will the first two fighters please join me?" asks Kitty. Seiko walks up onto the arena, ready to fight her first opponent. Kumara jumps up onto the arena, ready to win "Fighting from Team Recode is Seiko and fighting from Team Urameshi is Kumara."

"So you want to die first?" asks Seiko.

"No, you'll die first, Spirit Shards," shouts Kumara, launching spirit energy in shards at his opponent.

"Oh, daddy teach you a new trick," grins Seiko dodging the shards with ease.

He runs at Seiko, barely missing her by an inch with his spirit sword. He brings his foot up, hitting her hard in the side. She gets sent back some feet, stopping herself by bending down and digging into the arena floor. She stands back up and charges at Kumara. She kicks as fast as she can but misses or is blocked with each kick. Kumara jumps up into the air, flipping once before coming down.

She growls as her last kick misses and he lands behind her. She turns around only to be kicked in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. She lands outside the arena and on the ground. Kitty starts counting to ten but she flips into the air and lands inside the arena as far away from Kumara as possible. He doesn't grin as his father would but stands in a guarded position, ready to defend or attack; whichever one gets the opportunity first.

He swings his katana around trying to hit her, he uses his knees and feet to kick or knee her when his sword misses.

"It looks like Kumara's got her on the run," yells Kitty.

"Not for long" grins Seiko as she jumps up into the air.

Kumara looks up at her as she begins to chant in a different language. A bright blue orb appears in the sky, she sends it at Kumara. He jumps out of the way thinking it a one shot deal. He hits her hard on the head. She falls down hitting the arena pretty hard.

"Get up and stop faking your injuries, you can't fool me" smiles Kumara.

"Ha, ha, you think I'm done, mini bomb come back," laughs Seiko.

The blue orb appears behind him and starts to chase Kumara around the arena. He jumps, twists, and dodging the blue orb. After a while, he turns towards Seiko, running at her with his full speed. He jumps over her. The orb hits her instead of him.

"You!" Seiko yells. "I'll get you for that."

"You sure do underestimate me. I'm part human but also part Koorime too" laughs Kumara.

"Your part Koorime" murmurs Seiko.

"Yes" smiles Kumara.

His eyes glow a deep blue, the arena freezes over by his power pouring forth. The power emerges mist. He runs into the mist laughing his head off. He throws a couple of Ice Balls at her. The mist clears and he is standing two feet in front of her.

"Well people, that was odd. Kumara has frozen over the arena, making mist appear out of nowhere. Now he's about to use another mysterious attack" yells Kitty into her damn microphone.

"Never underestimate someone like me, now do you have any last words before you go goodbye" smiles Kumara.

"I do, you'll never win," yells Seiko.

"Let's see what Kumara is going to do," yells Kitty.

Kumara puts his hands together. A small blue light appears in between his hands. He moves his hands apart slowly, making the blue light get bigger. He lifts his hands up in the air once the blue light is a certain length before throwing the blue light at Seiko. The blue light hits her so fast she doesn't even have time to dodge the attack. She is disintegrated before everyone's eyes. Kumara jumps off the arena.

"Good work" smiles Mike walking up to him and checking him over for injuries.

"Hold the microphone, Seiko was totally disintegrated before our very eyes folks," yells Kitty. "Kumara wins. Next fighters please step up." Ichihara moves forward and Sina moves forward as well. "From Team Recode their fighter is Ichihara and from Team Urameshi their fighter is Sina."

"Let's Rock'en Roll" smiles Sina.

"Agreed" smirks Ichihara.

Sina and Ichihara runs at each other and starts with close up fighting, Ichihara pushing Sina back across the stage. Sina jumps up and away from the edge of the arena running to the middle. Ichihara follows her closely blasting her as much as possible but she dodges each and every one of them.

He stops in the middle of the arena; he spins in a circle blasting every single space of the arena. Sina is in the air, so he completely misses because he isn't blasting up into the air. She grins as she dives down. She jumps off her oar as he stops to look for her, her foot smashes into his head, bashing part of it in because of her speed, but since he is a demon, he stands right back up.

He runs at her trying to hit her as hard as he can but he continues to miss her. She is laughing as she strikes back for every time he tries to hit her instead she hits him five or six times each. She punches him in the gut a few times, throwing him out of the ring. She walks towards her team's side.

"Let's start counting, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. The winner is Sina" yells Kitty as Sina jumps off the arena and lets Mike check her over. "Who are our next fighters?" Gomez jumps up, Kan laughing jumps up, and heads for the middle. "From Team Recode is Gomez; from Team Urameshi is Yoko Massiskan Jaganshi."

"I am" says Gomez.

"Cool, I'm up" laughs Kan.

"Joy a boy," sighs Gomez.

"I'm no boy to you" growls Kan.

Kan's takes his Silver Rose out and whipping it into His Rose Whip. Gomez runs away knowing Kan's Silver Rose Whip is dangerous. Kan follows him lashing his whip out, trying to hit Gomez. Gomez dodges the whip, most likely thinking he can win easily underestimating Kan.

He grips Kan's shoulder and I hear a few bones cracking. Kan picks up his speeds up, lashing out, and grabbing Gomez's foot with his whip, pulling back. Gomez falls forward and rolls, Kan moves in to punch but Gomez blocks. Kan pulls out his Katana, charging at Gomez with his speed.

Gomez is blocking but having a harder time keeping up with Kan. He lashes out with his whip and slashes with his sword.

"Die" yells Kan. Kan places his katana into the arena leaving it there.

"This is odd; Massiskan just put his katana in the ground. Now, he is leaving it there," yells Kitty.

Kan chases Gomez all around the arena, Gomez dodges the katana a few times, but in the end, he runs right into as he, keeps looking back at Kan to dodge his whip Gomez breaks a few bones in his leg. Gomez grips the katana, tries pulling it up, but the katana does move. Kan runs behind him lashing out his whip and tearing Gomez to pieces.

Kan sheaths his katana while placing his Silver Rose back into his hair where it belongs. He gets off the arena and starts rubbing his broken shoulder.

"Well Folks, a very gruesome way to kill Gomez" yells Kitty.

"Whatever" sighs Kan.

"Brother, are you hurt badly?" asks Karen.

"Not really, my right shoulder is broken in a few places though" answers Kan.

"Just be glad there's no one else for you to fight" states Sina.

"I am," sighs Kan.

"You'll have to stay here, and let me look at that shoulder" speaks Mike.

"Yeah, he will" remarks Kan.

"Will the next two fighters come up?" asks Kitty.

"I'll rip them apart," says Ookami.

"The girl wants to kill," laughs Ryoku.

"From Team Recode is Ookami and from Team Urameshi is the Leader Ryoku," yells Kitty.

"Shut up" growls Ookami.

"Make me," laughs Ryoku.

"I will" states Ookami.

"When, I can't wait to train with my dad again" smiles Ryoku.

"Who is your dad?" asks Ookami.

"The one and only King Yusuke Urameshi" answers Ryoku.

"Let the match begin" yells Kitty.

"You are dead," growls Ookami.

"Not if I kill you first" smiles Ryoku.

The two of them run at each other and start fighting hand to hand. Blocking and trying to make contact. They move extremely fast and not everyone can keep up. Neither Ookami nor Ryoku have made a hit on the other. Ookami transforms into a wolf and charges at Ryoku. Ryoku dodges her attacks but she keeps going strong. Ryoku defends himself the entire time.

"Well folks, it looks like they are evenly matched," yells Kitty.

"No we are not," growls Ookami.

"She's right," laughs Ryoku who stands by Kitty watching Ookami.

Ookami attacks Ryoku but he keeps missing. Ryoku is now standing away from Ookami getting his shotgun ready to fire. Ookami runs at him, she bares her fangs as he shoots her. The shot hits her full force, blowing her back into a wall breaking it. Ryoku walks up to Kitty waiting.

"Well let's begin 1, 2, 3, oh she's back up" yells kitty.

"I'll get you for that," growls Ookami jumping up onto the arena.

"Cool you do that" smiles Ryoku.

"That attack didn't work," laughs Ookami.

"I was hoping you'd survive," grins Ryoku.

They attack each other head on, Ryoku starts moving faster, and he keeps dodging and attacking Ookami in her wolf form faster, hitting her. Ryoku starts to chant a spell he has learned from Genkai. He takes out a red gem throwing it up into the air as he finishes chanting. A flash of lightning strikes Ookami, once the lightning disappears, Ookami is nowhere to be seen. Ryoku grins as he catches the red gem he had thrown up into the air.

"Ryoku, excuse me but where did your opponent Ookami go?" asks Kitty.

"In this gem, beautiful isn't it" smiles Ryoku.

"But how?" asks Kitty.

"It's a chant called sin sprint, it can take anyone and transfers them into any gem you have on hand," states Mike stepping onto the stage. "I'll take that gem, Ryoku."

"Take it, I don't need it" sighs Ryoku getting off the arena, he sits down near Kan.

Karen places her Black Rose within her hair, slips the sheath around her shoulder backs with her Katana, making sure it is sharp and ready. She made sure her black clothes were perfectly fit and she makes sure to put her hair up and out of the way. Ryoku, Sina, Kumara, Kan, and Mike nod their hands together with Karen. Karen jumps up onto the arena where Hiroshima is waiting for her.

"The Final Match that will determine everything is about to begin. From Team Recode is Hiroshima and from Team Urameshi is Yoko Karen Jaganshi," yells Kitty.

Karen and Hiroshima bow down to each other. They attack each other with just their fists first, using no weapons that they each have on them. The match blow for blow, speeding up with each blow, never hitting the other, defending each time. Hiroshima hits Karen in the head, Karen flips backwards to lessen the blow to her head. She wipes away the blood before she starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks Hiroshima.

"What's funny, you think I only know a few moves but what you don't know is I know more than I let on," laughs Karen.

"First, let me show you something" smiles Hiroshima most likely thinking Karen is bluffing.

"Whatever" shrugs Karen.

Hiroshima creates a big ball of energy; she splits the ball of energy into ten small balls. Hiroshima throws them at the stadium, destroying it. Thousands of demons scream in pain, as they are hurt or die. Karen jumps out of the way, as two of them hit the arena, and destroy it. Kitty is sighing in relief as Karen saved her life.

Karen throws Fire Balls at Hiroshima, she dodges most of them, but a few hit her in the side. Karen keeps this up not wanting to reveal much more of her techniques that she knows. She fires a few balls of flames using the spirit gun form to confuse Hiroshima for a few minutes.

Karen calls forth the Fists of the Mortal Flame. She thrusts her fists out, some hitting Hiroshima and some she dodges. Karen growls as she withdraws her Black Rose. Karen barely uses her Black Rose unless the demon she is fighting is hard to kill. The Black Rose turns into a Whip.

"This is a very rare chance at seeing my Black Rose Whip" smiles Karen. "I don't use this very much."

"It looks like Karen's getting ready to make her final move," yells Kitty.

"That won't hit me," laughs Hiroshima.

"That's where you are wrong. My Black Rose is special," grins Karen. "I can give it a big boost."

"Show me" snaps Hiroshima.

"With pleasure Rose Whiplash," yells Karen.

Karen slashes at Hiroshima, trying to catch her to slice her into pieces. Hiroshima growls as a few catch her and tear at her skin. Hiroshima throws a few blasts at Karen but she lashes her whip out and redirects the blasts back at Hiroshima. Hiroshima growls as the blasts hit her directly.

Karen slashes Hiroshima while she is distracted and cuts off one arm. Hiroshima holds her stumped arm and charges at Karen regardless how difficult it will be to win with one arm now. Using all her energy in her last attack, she tears Hiroshima into little pieces. Hiroshima is finally dead now, and Karen and her family is now free.

Karen falls towards the ground blacking out. Mike catches her as Kitty starts yelling. "Folks, Hiroshima is dead the Winner of this match is Yoko Karen Jaganshi. The Winner of the Tournament is Team Urameshi," shouts Kitty.

Mike hands Karen over to Hiei. "She won," yells Kumara, Sina, Ryoku, and Kan.

"What are your wishes going to be?" asks Mike.

"They better not be silly or stupid wishes," states Keiko as the parents joined them.

"I'm going to wish for nothing," answers Sina.

"Me too" smiles Ryoku.

"I know, I'm not going to wish for anything," remarks Kumara.

"My wish is nothing but Karen as the best big sis," chuckles Kan knowing it isn't a real wish.

"Is that your wish?" asks Kurama.

"Yes, nothing at all" smiles Kan.

"Good" nods Hiei.

"I wonder what Karen's wish will be and what good it will do?" ponders Yusuke.

"We all wonder," agrees Kuwabara.

"I hope it's nothing to big," sighs Yukina.

"Well, when she wakes we can ask her" states Shizuru.

"I think she should sleep" remarks Sky.

"Agreeable" chirps in Botan.

"She's done what she had to do" states Koenma.

Karen wakes up in her room. Looking around wondering why they are not at home yet. She forgot to make her wish that's why. She opens her doors, walking into the room everyone is in. she looks at everyone and walks out of the hotel trying to find Kitty.

"Kitty, I'm ready to make my wish," states Karen.

"The other members didn't want their wish. So tell me what you want?" asks Kitty.

"I wish that evil would leave my family alone only if they are after the Chosen One's family or the Chosen One," answers Karen.

"Very well, your wish will be granted," smiles Kitty.

Later that day, everyone is ready to leave everyone walks away. Waiting for the boat to come, she turns to see Ryoku. I watch from the guidelines.

"Oh, hey" laughs Ryoku.

"Hey" smiles Karen.

"You were brave out there today," states Ryoku.

"You think so?" asks Karen.

"I know so," answers Ryoku.

"Thank you" smiles Karen.

"Um, we should go," says Ryoku leaving.

We get on the ship that will take us home. When we get off the boat, everyone leaves to their respective houses. First Koenma, Botan, and Mike take off. Shizuru, Sky, and Sina soon leave. Everyone else starts walking home. Kumara, Kuwabara, and Yukina leave waving goodbye.

When they get to our house, Hiei, Kan, and I go inside. Yusuke and Keiko start walking leaving Karen and Ryoku alone. They look at each other for a couple of minutes. Ryoku leans in and gives Karen a quick kiss before running off after his parents. Karen goes inside to join her family. With the evil that has been after her for years gone. We can relax peacefully.

THE END

(Amy) Hey, let me know how good the story is now that it is redone. And yes I know it is one chapter shorter than the last. I somehow misplaced chapter three but once I had read everything over I realized I didn't really need chapter three and thus renamed the chapters and left it at that. If there is something that is confusing let me know so I can fix it.

(Miroku) The only sad part is it took her forever to retype all of this.

(Yugi) Finally!

(Hiei) Let's leave not.

(Kurama) Free Hiei, free.

(Amy) Review for me and Goodbye folks.


End file.
